redwood_universefandomcom-20200213-history
RWI Apollo
"The new Era of RWI is here" - Jack Roberts The RWI Apollo is the latest Daedalus Class warship that has been produced by RWI and was expected to be the new flagship of RWI after the destruction of the RWI Phantom. The ship was originally under command of Captain Anthony Decker until the refit began. Command of the star ship was expected to be given to Grand Admiral Jack Roberts but was later given to Admiral Adam Williams after the Grand Admiral's disappearance. Other command candidates consisted of Commander Sarah Hawk and Captain Stokes. The ship contained the latest in RWI Technology, making use of upgrades that had previously been reserved for the RWI Phantom. History Early History The Apollo ''was launched the 15th July 2733 and was initially under the command of Captain Anthony Decker. With the loss of the Red Wood flagship, the Phantom, Grand Admiral Roberts was expected to take the Apollo as his flag. With this news, the Apollo was put in for refit and Captain Decker was reassigned with Commander Sarah Hawk overseeing the upgrades. When The Battle of Epsilon Base broke out, Admiral Adam Williams assumed command of the Apollo and took it, along with a fleet, to counter the new threat which would become The Shadow War. After The second battle of Epsilon Base, the Apollo remained under Admiral Williams personal command, acting as his flagship and being reassigned to the 4th Fleet. Extraction On the 9th June 2735, the Apollo's commanding officer, Admiral Williams was ambushed while inspecting a military base on Elon V, with Cmdr Hawk also not present, Admiral Isaac Sheppard assumed command of the Apollo and lead a strategic task force to extract the Admiral and his team. In this battle the Apollo once again proved its ability to control a operation like this, making use of multiple 203 fighters and strike commandos. With Admiral Williams rescue, he assumed command of the Apollo again. Serenity The ''Apollo was one of several ships docked at Cyrus Station during the RWI Serenity's modifications. It most likely departed once Admiral Williams was done after Task Force Epsilon departure. Command Crew * Commanding Officer ** Admiral Adam Williams (2735 - ) ** (Acting) Admiral Isaac Sheppard (2735) ** Commander Sarah Hawk (2734-2735) ** Captain Anthony Decker (2733-2734) * Executive Officer ** Commander Sarah Hawk (2735 - ) * Chief Engineer ** Commander Jacob Hardy * Tactical Officer ** * Helmsman ** * Chief Medical Officer ** * Marine Detachment ** Colonel Dan Renner RWI Lore "Today we send forth not only a vessel designed for battle, but a vessel that will act as a symbol for RWI values. Crewed by our best and brightest. The Apollo, the fourth starship of the Daedalus Class, will live up to her predecessors reputation by paving a new way for Red Wood." '' ''- Grand Admiral J. Roberts '' RWI Apollo Commissioning Ceremony - 15th July 2733 Ship Description ''The mighty RWI Apollo is the current flagship of Red Wood Industries, assigned to the 4th Fleet, the Apollo serves a multitude of roles. The Apollo is the fourth starship in the Daedalus class line, but has received significant modifications like the relocation of the hangar pods as well as multiple new weapon systems. Originally commissioned and launched on the 15th of July 2733, under the command of Captain Anthony Decker, the Apollo was considered as one of the most advanced ships of her time, and still holds that title. At the time of the destruction of the previous flagship, the RWI Phantom, the Apollo was under refit and could not assume the title, until The Battle of Epsilon Base. Following the disastrous defeat in the Epsilon System, Admiral Adam Williams personally took command of the RWI Apollo to lead the retaliation fleet in “The Second Battle of Epsilon base”, which saw the Apollo and it’s forces drive off a Shadow Dreadnought. Following this battle, Admiral Williams transferred his flag permanently to the Apollo as well as the Red Wood Flagship title. For the next few months the ship was instrumental in several campaigns throughout “The Shadow War”. Gallery Trivia * The RWI Apollo is the first ship appearance of an RWI Daedalus class ship to appear in the Red Wood Universe machinimas (SE: Serenity; Task Force Epsilon) * Steam link for the RWI Apollo: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1595282941 * While not officially the Red Wood Flagship, the Apollo is counted as the flag of Red Wood. Category:Ships Category:Red Wood Industries Category:Daedalus-class